ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Storms of Fate
Category:QuestsCategory: Jeuno Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Go to Ru'Lude Gardens, enter the Ducal Palace for a cutscene with Esha'ntarl. *Go to Riverne - Site #B01. You will receive a cutscene upon entering. *Head to the green Unstable Displacement on the west side of (E-7). This acts as a battlefield entrance similar to the mini-battlefield in Ghelsba Outpost. **The island this Unstable Displacement is on is only accessible through another, "normal" Unstable Displacement; one Giant Scale will thus be required to reach it. *Check the green Unstable Displacement once for a cutscene. *Check it again and select the battle "Storms of Fate" when ready. ***Note if you are having trouble starting this quest: most people end the mission 8-4 upon getting their ring reward, you must get all the Cut-scenes listed in 8-4 to get this quest, even the ones marked optional. Boss Battle for "Storms of Fate" You will enter the battlefield facing the Wyrmking Bahamut. Up to 18 people (one full Alliance) may enter the battlefield. This battle is uncapped. You are given 30 minutes to defeat him. HP/MP will be fully restored upon entry. Bahamut has about 26000 HP. He casts the following spells: * Defensive: Protect V, Shell V, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Cure V ** He is fully buffed at the beginning of the fight. * Offensive: Fire V, Flare II, Firaga IV, Silencega, Dispelga, Graviga He uses the following special attacks: * Absolute Terror: AoE Terror, absorbed by Utsusemi * Trample: AoE damage (~200-500), Knockback and Bind, absorbed by Utsusemi * Sweeping Flail: Large AoE (range 20) damage (~100-300) and Knockback, absorbed by Utsusemi ** Used when someone behind him gets hate * Touchdown: AoE wind damage (~300) and Knockback * Tempest Wing: Cone Attack wind(?) damage (~400) * Megaflare: Wide Cone Attack fire damage (~800). ** He uses this every 10% HP he loses. ** He insults the players before he uses it: "Children of Vana'diel, what do you think to accomplish by fighting for your lives?" ** Don't bother stunning this, he'll just use it again when Stun wears off. Save your Stuns for his spells, particurlarly Firaga IV and Dispelga. * Gigaflare: Wide Cone Attack fire damage (~1200) ** Used instead of Megaflare at 10% HP. ** Before this he says "Contemplate on the good your death will bring as your mortal form is consumed by my brilliance!" When Bahamut is defeated, you will receive the Key Item Whisper of the Wyrmking. Return to Ru'Lude Gardens and enter the palace again for a final cutscene. ('''Note:' The Key Item received from this quest is a required item for each Alliance member to have in order to enter the BCNM The Wyrmking Descends.)'' ---- Game Description Client: Esha'ntarl (Audience Chamber, Ru'Lude Gardens) Summary: :Bahamut returned to the heavens following the defeat of the Keeper of the Apocalypse, but recently he was witnessed descending upon Cape Riverne with an army of wyrms. Go to Bahamut and find out his intentions.